User blog:Beastly 14/My Fan fiction series-Wesen
Scharfnase (seen in Stephen's Blood) These creatures are crow-like and have a distinctively long nose with evil looking eyes. Joel Dayer was a Scharfnase that killed over 120 people. Many of them were killed in the explosion of a shopping mall. Joel was very cunning and calculated everything for his plan to work. Though Joel was never caught by the police, a Grimm brutally beat him and cut off the fingers on his right hand. Joel's plan was to make a sort of "potion" that could easily kill a grimm, and he was very close to doing so. Historically, Scharfnase are known for being very unpleasent and found of bloodshed. Zahnschmerzen (seen in Bone Basement) These fairy-like wesen are commonly known as the tooth fairy. The zahnscmerzen are ranked on the bottom of the wesen pecking order. These wesen are very twitchy and not very nice. Zahnschmerzen resort to breaking into humans' houses to kill them and eat their flesh and teeth. These wesen are very disrespected and very rare. They tend to act rather strangely and do not remain in human form for very long. One of the best methods to kill a zahnschmerzen is to set them on fire. Holzer (seen in Fuchsbau versus Gansvogel) These otter-like wesen are very playful and are generally fun to be around. Their name means "rough player" or "hacker". Many Holzer are football, baseball or rugby players. Holzer love to be around women and are generally ladies men. They tend to be very physical and serious about sports. They impress women by hurting other holzer. There are also many Holzer that are in the timber industry because they are strong and make good lumberjacks. Though they aren't usually violent, one of Nick's ancestor's wrote about a Holzer that was very violent: I found the wesen in the river, he was frolicking with another holzer that looked younger than the other. I saw another person come out of the cabin that was female and very beautiful. The older holzer saw her and suddenly pushed the younger holzer underwater and held him for several minutes until he passed out. The women saw this and blushed, seeming impressed, and morphed into a holzer herself. The older man came out of the shallow river and carried the limp body of his friend onto the bank where he brutally beat him and tossed him back into the river. The two holzer walked off holding hands. Bosefisch (seen in Silence of the Sharks) These shark-like wesen are quite possibly the most dangerous wesen known to grimms. Bosefisch are generally over 200 pounds. An insane bosefisch named Waylon Minar was charged with the murders of 4 children, 12 women and 6 men. Waylon killed many of his victims by tearing their limbs off and eating them. He was a cannibal and didn't talk much. Bosefisch are common contenders in the Lowen Games as they are very strong and brutal. Bosefisch are also enforcers of the verrat, similar to hundjagers. Wassermolch (seen in Royal Underground) Wassermolch are newt-like wesen that are generally important people. Wassermolch tend to be very sneaky and talented liers.'' These wesen are generally small and skinny and not very good athletes. Some of Nick's ancestors met up with one: We were going to the pub after the decapitating of a local blutbad. We ordered our drinks and realized our bartender was a newt! He was terrified and seemed like he lived a very miserable life. We took him outside and abruptly ended his life.'' Komodozahn These wesen are similar to Komodo Dragons. These wesen are generally lazy but ravenous during mealtime. Komodozahn are exceptionally rare and are considered "trophy wesen". When woged, these creatures have grainy tan skin and elongated snout. Category:Blog posts